


Heavy Ordinance

by Not_You



Series: Morale [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Facials, Hulk Sex, M/M, Multi, Penis Size, Size Difference, Size Kink, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, belly bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6692449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hulk is a lot to deal with, even for a Super Soldier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heavy Ordinance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justpucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justpucky/gifts).



The thing that Bruce doesn't get about the Hulk is that frightening as he can be, he never hurts anyone who isn't hurting him. He'll smash something right next to a person and frighten them, but much as he might moan about that being abusive behavior, he has to admit that it leaves people alive to complain and is better than the alternative. But even after seeing footage of the Hulk tenderly scooping up a crying toddler and reuniting her with her mother in the aftermath of a HYDRA attack, Bruce still doesn't trust him.

It's too bad, because Hulk is a good teammate. Like today, when he stood in the way of a blast of some kind of rapidly-hardening glue from a hostile alien, allowing Steve and Natasha to escape being entombed in it. They're not sure what would happen if Bruce turned back now, so they're coaxing Hulk down to the Tower's massive decontamination bay, built with just this kind of thing in mind. Hulk is still a bit suspicious, but mostly willing to follow Steve. Not Captain America, and Steve has to put his cowl back when the doors close with a sound that's unavoidably medical and military.

“It's all right,” Steve says, patting the clean portion of one big green hand. “No one's gonna hurt you. We're just here so you can get clean, okay? I'll get clean too,” he says, pulling off his gauntlets. With each piece he removes, Hulk seems to relax more and more, sniffing the air curiously as a hatch in the wall opens to reveal the various soaps and solvents, along with the main hose. Huge shower-heads protrude from the walls as well, and soon Steve and the Hulk are drenched. The hateful stuff doesn't shift an inch of course, and Steve winces to see that some of it is in Hulk's hair.

“Hulk,” he says, making the gesture that means _sit down so the tiny human can check on you_ , and Hulk seats himself with his usual air of long-suffering noblesse oblige. 

“Thank you,” Steve says, and starts peeling a chunk of the glue off of one arm. It doesn't go easily, and pulls as that hot, green hide, but Hulk just grunts a little, watching Steve.

“Sorry if that hurt,” he says, “but we don't even know what this stuff is, and it can't be comfortable.”

“STICKY,” Hulk agrees, and Steve chuckles.

“I'll bet. You wanna stand up and see if you can get your pants off?”

Hulk does, cracking the glue as he yanks his pants down, revealing an enormous green cock at half-mast. The fucking thing is already a good ten inches long, and wide enough to make Steve squirm at the sight of it. He swallows hard and gets back to work, peeling hardened glue off of Hulk, who grumbles and growls and wriggles, but doesn't do anything more threatening.

“You're bein' real good about this,” Steve tells him, scrubbing at some residue on one big green thigh. 

People have compared his to tree trunks, but they don't know shit. Hulk is monumental, and when Steve risks a glance to the side he nearly swallows his tongue to see that Hulk has gone up from half-mast, not down. Steve had thought that it was maybe residual adrenaline, but not now. 

“Oh, wow,” he mutters under his breath, feeling the stretch at the corners of his eyes as he goggles at the biggest cock he has ever seen in his life. 

The fucking thing is bigger around than the cans Coke comes in now, and is a solid foot long, maybe a little more. Green-tinted slick wells up at the tip, and Steve makes a little noise of longing, because Hulk could probably give him an even better load than Thor, and then realizes that he has taken fucking the Hulk as an inevitability. And really, he is a member of the team in good standing, and certainly seems interested. His morale matters, too.

He looks up at Hulk, and Hulk looks down at him with big, green eyes, chewing on his lower lip. He actually looks _shy_ , and Steve smiles, careful not to laugh because that might hurt his feelings. Hulk sniffs at the air, and visibly hardens. Steve can't help but follow suit, wondering again about how Hulk sees the world.

“Yeah,” Steve says softly, putting a gentle hand on Hulk's belly, since the reach up to his chest is a little awkward, “it's okay. You wanna do me?”

Hulk nods, not looking the slightest bit confused. When Bruce is being charitable, he compares his alter ego to a child, but Steve has a feeling that it's not that simple. Right now he looks more like the wide-eyed private from Tennessee who hadn't been able to believe that he got to fuck Cap, a little shy but mostly eager, with a touch of something reverent. Steve wonders whatever happened to that kid, and then reminds himself to be in the present, and to gesture for Hulk to sit down again.

“We don't know if your spunk is safe for me,” Steve says, and Hulk huffs and rolls his eyes, “but I bet Tony can make up a condom in your size in a minute.”

“TONY SMART,” Hulk agrees, and waits while Steve finds his communicator.

“Hey, Capsicle! What's up? Big Green enjoying his shower?”

“He's gonna enjoy it a lot more in a minute,” Steve says, blushing as he glances over at the Hulk, who is gently tugging at his massive cock as he watches Steve.

“...Are you serious? You're getting the Big Guy in on the morale program?”

“To think that you, of all people, would object...”

“I'm not objecting, this is fucking _hot_. Can I keep the security recordings?”

Steve goes hot all over and squirms a little. “Um. Maybe. You can keep them long enough for us to talk about it.”

“Gotcha. So, how big is a Hulk condom?”

“...He's twelve to fourteen inches long,” Steve says, “probably about nine inches around?”

Tony whistles. “Okay, I think I've got this. I'll scale up the externals I made for Bruce, he's pretty anaconda, it should hold.”

“Anaconda? Never mind. Just do it, Hulk isn't all that patient and now I've promised him.”

“I'll bring it down with a five-gallon drum of lube,” Tony says, and disconnects before Steve can ask if he's serious about that.

“Okay,” Steve tells Hulk, “we can just cuddle for a bit while we wait for Tony to bring us what we need.”

“OKAY,” Hulk rumbles, and then makes a bizarre purring noise as Steve climbs into his lap, sitting side-saddle on one thigh and whimpering at the touch of Hulk's cock against his knee, so incongruously soft and so hot. Steve kisses the corner of his mouth, and is touched by the tentative way Hulk kisses back, so careful of their size difference. One massive hand comes to rest on his ass, heavy but just as gentle. He pushes back into the touch, moving to straddle Hulk's thigh and tilting his head up to kiss him again before nuzzling into his impossibly broad chest.

Steve is fascinated by the dark green nipples that pebble up under his touch, working his way to the closest one to see how it tastes. Hulk makes a surprisingly high-pitched noise when Steve sucks on him, dropping into a growl as Steve nibbles and licks. He holds him there, his two hands a vast weight on Steve's ass and the back of his head. He groans and ruts along Hulk's thigh, constantly shocked at just how smooth he is.

“Oh, wow,” Tony says, approaching the decontamination chamber's big, clear wall. It can be rendered opaque, but Steve hadn’t been expecting to really need that feature, and now Tony is staring at them with bright, avid eyes. “So, built you guys a better condom,” he says, holding up a neat square of red and gold foil. Hulk huffs and chuckles, and Steve rolls his eyes.

“Thanks a million, Tony,” he says, going to the door to take the condom and fresh pump bottle of lube from Tony.

“You are so welcome. Unf. Jarvis, be a pal and get me some good angles on this, okay? We can always delete them later, even if it makes me cry.”

“Very good, sir,” Jarvis says, and Steve shivers, blushing again because the idea of being watched is just making him harder. In a few reasonably secure locations, Steve had been able to let a couple of the others watch as Bucky or Morita or anyone had fucked him silly. Hulk sniffs again, and then scoops Steve up and into his arms again, sitting on the floor and setting Steve on his lap, his legs spread and that enormous green cock rising up between them. 

Steve whimpers, and tears the condom package open, rolling Tony's handiwork down onto the Hulk. There's some slack to it, the same high durability, high sensation design Tony usually stocks. Hulk grumbles a bit as it goes on, but it contains him easily, and he growls and shudders as Steve coats him in slick before putting a few more pumps onto his gleaming hands and working three fingers into himself, biting his lip and moaning quietly.

“Ssshhit,” Tony breathes, “let it out. I know he wants to hear you.”

“There is no hope that you're going to keep your unenhanced human frame out there where it's safe, is there?” Steve gasps, eyes fluttering shut as he stretches himself open and feels the Hulk trembling beneath him, his breath hot on the back of Steve's neck.

“None whatsofuckingever,” Tony breathes, opening the door and stepping inside with them, pulling his clothes off as he goes. “Dammit, I've been flirting with Big Green a hell of a lot longer than you.”

Steve is about to make some snappy comeback, but it's lost to the ages as Hulk reaches out to hug Tony in against his side. “HULK LIKE TONY, TOO,” he rumbles, and Tony grins, turn his head to kiss Hulk's chest.

“See?”

“Fine,” Steve says, putting a little more lube onto the Hulk's cock, “but this is above your pay grade.”

“Show me how it's done, then,” Tony purrs, and then moans as Hulk leans down to kiss him as Steve arranges himself over that ludicrous fucking cock. 

He rubs the tip over and over his hole, takes a deep breath, and then commends himself to God and starts slowly sinking down. At first it feels like he won't open up at all, and then the broad, slippery head is forcing its way into him and he can't do anything but relax and take it, his mouth hanging open as he groans. Hulk stays still for him, just letting Steve work his way down, groaning uncontrollably as Hulk stretches him wider and wider, so thick and hot and hard inside him.

“Fuck...” Steve whimpers, poised halfway down. “Oh fuck, oh fuck...” Tony hands him the lube without being asked. “Thanks,” Steve gasps, and reaches down to slick up the rim of his hole, stretched so wide that it seems as impossible as it is obscene. 

He squirts a mess of lube of everywhere, and Hulk grips his hips helping him rise up a bit and then pulling him down, really thrusting for the first time. Steve's eyes roll back in his head and he wails, the loud, helpless noise that Bucky used to have to muffle with a pillow, their underwear, or whatever else came to hand. Now the noise just rises and rises, echoing off the walls as Hulk moves Steve like a toy, rocking up into him, so deep that Steve feels like he can't breathe and doesn't care.

“Oh, fuck me,” Tony whimpers, and puts a hand on Steve's belly. “Steve, Steve, Jesus fuck, I can fucking see it.”

A glance down as Hulk grunts and thrusts in hard lets Steve see the bulge of the head in his belly, and the visual makes him tremble all over, covered in sweat as Hulk groans and fucks him in tight, deep, controlled thrusts. Tony kisses Steve, his hand still pressed to that bulge. Steve moans and sucks on his tongue until Hulk parts them, sliding Steve higher and higher, fucking into him from the halfway point and then pulling him almost off before claiming him again in one stroke that makes Steve give a punched-out grunt as tears come to his eyes. He's still gasping when Hulk slides him all the way off, holding him in midair for a moment before plunging back into his gaping hole, making him take the entire length. 

Steve sobs and writhes on him, crying out when Hulk pitches forward, catching Steve and carefully laying him out on his belly. Steve takes a moment to catch his breath, and then gets his knees under him and reaches back to hold himself open. Hulk crawls over him and pushes in again, so hard that his weight bears Steve's hips down to the floor and he has no choice but to lie there and let Hulk use him, fucking him on a cock the size a forearm and groaning in consuming and unabashed pleasure, punctuated with deep grunts of effort.

“Steve,” Tony moans, “god, Steve, please tell me that I can use your mouth, fuck...”

“Yes!” Steve gasps, and then groans as Hulk grinds as deep into him as he can get. Steve can't form words anymore, but that's okay because Tony is feeding him his cock, and is sensible enough to know that he's really going to have to just rub himself off on his lips and tongue, because Steve has no focus left. He's nothing but a hole for Hulk to use, and he loves it, moaning and whimpering around Tony's cock until Tony pulls out and grips himself, stroking until he comes all over Steve's face. 

Hulk speeds up and Steve screams, coming so hard it makes his whole body convulse, milking Hulk who brutally grinds into him and then lets out a roar, shoving himself as deep as he can and staying there as his whole body shakes, a green earthquake above Steve. He just takes a moment, as Tony walks around him talks gently to Hulk, helping him ease out of Steve and then sliding the condom off and knotting it up to contain what looks like nearly a gallon of green-tinted jizz that Steve really wishes was leaking out of him right now.

“STEVE GOOD,” Hulk says, patting Steve's ass and then pressing a tender kiss to his upper back before sitting down and yawning, his skin starting to lighten and go pink.

“Hulk good too,” Steve mumbles, and sighs and Tony switches the water on again.

“Do you even want to know what your asshole looks like right now?” Tony asks, and Steve flips him the bird, feeling like he can't possibly move for the next week or so. Bruce shifts, shrinks, and groans, curling up on his side, apparently completely exhausted. He submits to being cleaned up by Tony, and Steve does the same. Of course he can stand up, he's Captain America, and so he can actually pick Bruce up and carry him off to his room, tucking him in to sleep off his transformation. He's sure they'll need to talk later, but for now Steve just crawls in on one side of him and Tony on the other as they cuddle Bruce and leave it to Jarvis to let the rest of the team know where they are.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to justpucky, for pointing out that poor Hulk hadn't had turn yet.


End file.
